Generation STRQ watches the Future
by Sondow23
Summary: Team STRQ and others have been pulled into a strange place, they are going to see how the future unfolds, so that they may change it.
1. Prologue

**I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Summer Rose thought that nothing could ruin the day she had been having. She had just been proven very wrong. She and her team as well as quite a few other people were now in a strange room without their weapons when they had just entered their dorm only a few seconds ago. Looking around the room she saw a large golden eyed man, standing next to a smaller woman with cat ears who was clearly a Faunus, she also saw two people with white hair whom she recognized from the news as Jacques and Josephine Schnee, there was a mistralian looking man and woman, as well as a woman with blonde hair and a kind seeming demeanour and a very noble looking man with red hair. She also noticed that headmaster Ozpin and his new assistant Glynda were part of those pulled here with her team.

She started to look around the room next, the walls were made from a silvery looking energy which had multiple colors flowing through it, and it had a grey, solid looking floor. The colors flowing in the walls were a crimson red, a yellow, a dark red, a pink, a white, a magenta, a dark blue and light blue, a purple, a bright green and a very small amount of dark green, although interestingly one color, the crimson red, was moving a lot more than the others. Summer observed all this shortly before most of the other people in the room started freaking out in some way, shape, or form. She saw all of the Hunters in the room reach for where their weapons would normally be only to stop when they realized they weren't there, the mistralian man also seemed to reach for a weapon, the faunus woman was looking around like she was trapped while the man stood in front of her, the blonde woman and red haired man both looked like they wanted to get away but could not figure out how. The Schnees were the strange ones, well the woman was as she was just standing and looking uninterested, while Mr. Schnee was acting as she expected and yelling about how he would sue whoever put them there, she allowed this to happen for about thirty seconds more than it took to look around at the reactions before she decided to put a stop to all of their panicking.

"Alright everyone that is enough!" she yelled, she waited until she was sure everyone was listening somewhat before she said, "We all need to calm down for just a moment so we can try to figure out what happened and where we are."

"I happen to agree ," Professor Ozpin stated, "and, as it seems that there are quite a few people whom I do not recognize I believe we should begin by introducing ourselves to each other, I am Professor Ozpin, current Headmaster of Beacon, the woman beside is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch."

Summer went next, "I am Summer Rose, the leader of team STRQ of beacon and these are my teammates, my partner Raven Branwen, her twin brother Qrow, and his partner Taiyang Xiao Long." as I introduced them they all made some form of greeting, Qrow waved nonchalantly, Tai struck a weird pose and Raven just nodded at the people around us.

The next person to speak was the mistralian man, "My name is Li Ren, and this is my wife, An." The man wore a sleeveless green tailcoat over a white shirt, black pants tucked into open toed sandals, a sash with a pouch and a glove of some sort, he had black hair in a ponytail, as well as a moustache and goatee and he had green eyes, his wife wore a long green dress with long sleeves and no shoulders, black flats and a pink sash, she had pink hair held by a grey band and pink eyes.

Next to speak was the red-haired man, "My name is Stavros Nikos, and I do not seem to have my wife here with me." Stavros was a moderately well-built man with short red hair and green eyes, he was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with blue jeans, and some sensible looking boots.

Mr. Schnee was the next one to speak up to the group, "I am Jacques Schnee and this is my wife Josephine." He offered no other information and no one asked, he wore a white and blue suit and had a mustache and clean looking, short hair. His wife looked quite nice in a white and blue dress, she had long white hair and a look in her face that gave the illusion of disinterest.

The cat-eared woman spoke next, "My name is Kali Belladonna, and this is my husband Ghira." Kali had short black hair and yellow eyes, she also three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. she was wearing a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks, as well as a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. She was wearing long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger on both arms, although you could only tell because you could see it in her right hand, her left arm had a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around her wrist. Around her waist she had black and gold sash that trailed behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. Her husband was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. He wore an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. He had beige pants with a matching sash that wrapped around his waist and was secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat was a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips.

The last one to speak up was the nervous looking blond, "My name is Amelia Arc, and I don't have my husband with me apparently, or any of my children." She was a kind looking blond who had her hair down, she was wearing a blue skirt and green shirt she had blue eyes and she looked to be extremely out of her depth.

"So, now that we all know each others names, what are we supposed to do?" Raven asked the room at large, the question was quickly answered by Professor Ozpin, "Perhaps the paper on that table over there will answer your question Miss Branwen.", and sure enough there was a coffee table she had overlooked before with a very obvious white paper on it surrounded by several seats, although strangely the Schnees were already standing next to two of the chairs ahead of time.

Summer grabbed the paper from the table and read the words on it out loud: _Dear Guests, if you are reading this then you have clearly calmed down enough to look around the room. I am going to skip a lot of chit-chat and get straight to the point, I have brought you here to see the future as it stands at this very moment, you will be seeing memories of what occurred in this future and you will, after all the visions are seen, be given the chance to change it. There is no way out of this room so do not try, this area is not yet settled so the issue of food will wait until everything has. There are only a few other things to say, and I will say them now. One, some secrets will be revealed even if they are wanted to be quiet, so this is your forewarning on that. Two, you may have noticed the Schnees are near two chairs, there is a field around them that separates them from everyone else, HOWEVER, this is not a privilege, this is for their safety as there are some things that occur and that they may say that will make you want to hurt them, they are also separated from each other, just in case, they also cannot leave their designated space. Lastly, you may all be wondering where I am, well you shall meet me soon, after the first four visions in fact, at that time the room should also be finished settling, so all food and other issues can begin being dealt at that time. The first visions show the four main people you will be seeing in these visions, so now that all is said and done, enjoy. The memories will begin as soon as you all sit down.  
Signed, Someone who wishes for change._

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what was just said, before Mr. Schnee loudly stated, "This is preposterous, this cannot be true, and there is nothing keeping me here, just look." he walked forward about three steps before running into a wall no one could see. Summer however saw Qrow slam his hand into the table hard enough to trigger his aura and saw something that made her think that this note was telling the truth as he yelled out, "So, were trapped here and have to watch some mystical mumbo-jumbo bullshit, what the hell, give me one good reason I should believe this!"

Summer spoke up, "This may not be fake at all," Qrow and Raven looked at her like she was crazy, "Hear me out, there is one thing I think that will make you believe me."

"And what is that Summer?" Raven asked.

Summer replied with, "Because Qrows aura looks identical to one of the colors flowing through the walls," her team looked at the wall and Qrow flared his aura to see and realised that she was right, "I think those colors are the auras of those who sent their memories back for us to see."

There was a moment of silence as this was contemplated, before Ozpin spoke up and said, "Regardless, the only way we are getting out seems to be by watching these memories, so I believe we should begin." With no one ese having any better ideas all of the people in the room took a seat, even though Mr. Schnee grumbled about it, and the first memory began.

* * *

 **AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please Read and Review, and** **tell me if I got anything wrong.**


	2. Red Trailer

**I think I should say this now after a review brought this scenario up, if people don't like what I write, too bad for them, it is the people who give me constructive, helpful or kind reviews that I will actually pay attention to, flames and rudeness as well as cruel reviews will be ignored.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

* * *

The silver wall in front of them changed from said silver color, into a deep black color as the notes of a sombre sounding song that seemingly sounded out from nowhere and the wall began to change colors showing that the black was, in truth, part of the memories that they were about to see.

 **The black fades away to show t** **he full moon is amid falling snow and a floating red petal, s** **everal more petals join the original, the screen changes views to a** **figure in a red hood and flowing cloak who is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals. An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff where the figure is standing, the figure turns and walks away, revealing the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter"**.

Summer seemed to be shocked by this as she exclaimed, "I'm dead in the future!?"

"Well that's not very surprising, I mean hunters don't exactly have long life expectancies" Qrow pointed out.

"True." was Summers reply, although she still had a bad feeling about this sight for some reason, as if there was something more about it, "I wonder who was at my grave though?" she wondered.

"Maybe it was someone you taught or someone you saved." he stated, "Maybe." she said.

 **The red-hooded figure slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey. A few brave ones** **decide to dash forward and leap at the figure, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the grimm crash to the ground before they look up.**

There was an exclamation of shock from all save the Schnees as they saw the person jump out of the way just before the beowolves got to them.

 **Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is a young girl, who reaches behind her, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke.**

Summer looked at the girl in shock, "Sum? Why do you look so shocked?" Raven asked her partner, with her team also looking at her worried, "Just look at the girl and you will figure it out, Raven... I didn't _just_ die in this future I..." she trailed off with a fearful expression, seemingly trying to not panic. Raven quickly realised what she was saying, as she noticed that the girl looked very similar to her partner,"You left behind a family as well."

Summer nodded as she looked toward the screen trying to seem calm, Raven knew she wasn't, as Summer had said before that she was not afraid of dying, but of leaving the people she cares for behind, that fear would be all the worse if she had a family to worry about.

 **More beowolves start to attack as she lands. She leaps over the first grimm and shoots it, then, shoots another one while in the air, using the recoil to get into a position where she can fire at the third grimm dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding the gun into a very large, deadly looking scythe.**

Qrow immediately started staring at the weapon, nearly drooling as he looked at a scythe that looked even more deadly than his, his team looked at each other as they were actually worried about him in that moment.

 **One of the braver beowolves goes forward, but the girl** **merely spins, hooks it in the curve of her blade, smirks at the grimm as it growls, and fires the rifle portion that generates enough momentum to sever the grimm's body in a shower of petals. Both halves fall to the ground, seeming to disintegrate into rose petals, and the rest of the pack charges the girl.**

Qrow started to watch the girl fight, to see how they compare and how much skill she has with the weapon.

 **The girl** **rotates** **her** **weapon, chambers another round and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching grimm until one gets close enough to swipe at her, it misses as she jumps up with her scythe and shoots using the recoil to blast back, digging the blade into the ground again and landing on the shaft, when she sees more grimm emerging from the woods.**

 **A beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way into lying down on the handle,** **shoots at the grimm in front of her to make the weapon and wielder fly back, lifting herself off of the shaft enough to** **kick the one behind her upon landing. She twirls the scythe around, cutting down Beowolves on both sides of her, decapitating a third, and dodging an attack from a beowolf whom is cut in half, as well as taking out two more grimm with one movement.**

"The girl is good, maybe not as good as me, but good nonetheless," was Qrows somewhat egotistical statement to seeing the girl fighting.

 **The girl** **leaps over two grimm, before she launches herself back at them to dismember one of them, and decapitate another, sending her into the air. Two Beowolves attempt to follow her into the air, but she shoots them both down using the shot recoil to fly through the air** **before she has to block a strike from another beowolf which knocks he back to see a large number of grimm in the clearing.**

"Okay, so she might be as good as me, just maybe," this was Qrows attempt to save face after his earlier comment, Raven just cuffs him over the head and tells him to be quiet, and to stop attempting to feed his ego.

 **Nodding, the girl** **drops her previous cartridge, inserting** **another that bears a cross symbol, loads a bullet, and uses the immense recoil seemingly given by these new bullets to speed into the group of grimm, the scythe seemingly changes to a sickle shape as the area devolves into a blur with bullets, rose petals and grimm parts flying everywhere as the grimm are seemingly torn apart by the girl. She seems to get faster and faster until she shoots herself away from the final grimm, and lands in** **a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky.**

Everyone in the room is silent for a moment as they process what they just saw. A huntress taking a pack of grimm like that was not all that uncommon, but to see them slaughtered like they were was a surprise. Qrow gave up on trying to save face and just acknowledged that the girl was at least as good as he was at this point in time, while everyone else was thinking different thoughts, Summer was proud, the civilians were shocked, the faunus pair looked like they respected the girls strength, which was not surprising considering what many faunus had to do to survive, the other hunters seemed to acknowledge her skill and Mr. Schnee seemed to want to hire her as a bodyguard if his mutterings were anything to go by.

 **The girl's** **form is darkened to a silhouette against the red moon, right before the picture spins and slides itself into the collection of three** **other unseen girls, where the silhouette changes into an image of her in color before the vision fades to black.**

"I think we can all assume that the other images are off the other three people we will be seeing in these first four visions," was Ozpin's statement after the vision stopped playing, most of the others all accepted this, while the Schnees looked like they really could not care less. There was no more time for talk as the screen immediately started to play the next vision.

* * *

 **AN: I am just going to get a few things out of the way that don't really have any good place in the story but are useful if you want to know some background stuff, as well as something I wish to address. Firstly, this story takes place in STRQ's final year of beacon, their graduating year. Secondly, in this story the events of RWBY take place 20 years after STRQ's graduation, so Yang, Blake, and Weiss were born three years after they graduated and Ruby five. Lastly, this came up in a message, while I will not be bashing the Schnees, I am not going to be overly nice either, so please no comments about this. Well that's it so, Read, Review and let me know what you think. I will respond to any comments I see as helpful.**


	3. White Trailer

**Sorry this took so long.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Josephine Schnee was known to be an impassive person, but impassive does not mean uncaring. She had taken this attitude once her father handed the company over to her husband. She was hoping that her daughter might be able to put the company back to how it used to be, and she was also curious as to the strange feeling of foreboding that was emerging with this next vision.

 **Darkness gives way to reveal the words:**

 **"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."**

Josephine frowned as she read those words, her own mother had said that very quote to her as a child. The fact that it showed up there was not helping her foreboding.

"That is a somewhat sad statement, don't you think?" was Taiyang's reaction to the quote and his team seemed to agree.

 **The black closes in again just as** **an amplified voice is heard saying:** **"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... Weiss Schnee."**

This came as a surprise to everyone in the room, although seeing as there was already a Schnee child, Winter, it really should not have been. Josephine was surprised that a child of hers would be a part of these visions.

 **A young girl in white with a barely visible scar over her left eye walks out on stage. A spotlight focuses on her as a piano plays the opening of chords of a song before a crowd of people, who are occasionally taking pictures from their places in the stands around the castle that they appear to be in. She closes her eyes and begins to sing.**

 **"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all...** **"**

Everyone went silent at the lines of the song, some listened to the lyrics and music while others took a look at the girl and wondered if the song had any personal meaning to her.

 **While she sings, the view pans down into her scar-free reflection on the stage, the world seems to tilt until she opens her eyes and finds herself in another place,** **the light shifting until a warrior in giant armor with an enormous broadsword appears in front of her. She flips away just as the armor brings its blade down on where she was, and she continues to sing the song in the background while the flashback continues.**

"The girl is going to fight that!?" was the immediate outburst of most of the females in the room, sans Josephine and Raven.

"So it would seem," was Ozpin's answer in a calm tone, "but the fight has only just begun so we shall see how she does."

 **"Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"**

 **Weiss unsheathes her rapier, and darts forward, striking her enemy before twirling into a landing. The Giant Armor swings its blade at her again, but she dashes away and lands several blows on the creature. It retaliates when she is in the air from trying to stab higher, arcing its sword around and attempting to hit Weiss, but she brings up her sword just in time to make the blow merely knock her back.**

"The girl has some very good skills," Raven commented, "She has to be in order to use a rapier like that to not only strike at the armor, but to also block the blade from striking her."

The civilians took her word for it, while the hunters looked at the scene and saw what she did. Josephine felt a small amount of pride in her apparent future daughter, before frowning and wondering about the scar on her face.

 **When she slows her momentum, Weiss looks up to see the Giant Armor leaping into the air and striking down at her with its sword, then quickly swinging it back up in an effort to hit its fast-moving target. It finally strikes her blade again, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on to her feet.**

 **"Fear of, what's inside of me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"**

 **A white energy gathers on her fingertips, and Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, a snowflake symbol appears and propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite the Giant Armor's attempts to strike her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around it, leaping through the air using her semblance and landing a blow on the creature with each pass.**

"Well, if that doesn't prove that she's a Schnee nothing will." was Qrows reaction to that last scene.

"What do you mean Qrow?" Summer asked.

"The Schnees have a hereditary semblance, only they have it, and only they will ever have it."

That statement was explanation enough, though no one saw Josephine form a small glyph in her hand and look at it as if deep in thought.

 **After a slash to the face, the Giant Armor aims at Weiss' feet with its sword, she leaps over it and gets struck in the head by the creatures fist. Weiss is launched back yet again, but this time, her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes, and outside of the flashback, the spotlight suddenly cuts out.**

Everyone looked worried for the girl in their own way, although most of the hunters thought that Jacques was more worried for the legacy that girl indicated than for the girl herself.

 **The moon makes itself known when the clouds in front of it pass, illuminating Weiss in its light as she sings, her eyes still closed. In the flashback, she stands back up, eyeing the Giant Armor while blood trails down the left side of her face, and she holds out her sword, spinning the revolver in the hilt until her blade lights up with a red energy. The Giant Armor runs towards her and attempts to slam its sword down onto her, but she meets it with her rapier and it is deflected with a burst of red light.**

Summer was the first to react to this, "She's a Dust user!"

Glynda started watching much more closely to see what types she would use and her tactics within this fight. The Schnees actually looked somewhat proud with Jacques having a more family oriented pride, while Josephine seemed proud of the girl, while also seeming somewhat sad at her injury.

 **"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see! I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me?"**

 **Weiss switches the cylinders color and spins, a cyan light creating a wave of ice when she stabs her blade into the ground that freezes the Giant Armor in place. It swings at her again, but Weiss runs forward and jumps onto the creatures blade. Her rapier is now glowing yellow, she rolls on the blade and strikes at her foe, destroying the ice crystals but knocking the creatures weapon away and impaling it into the ground. She rotates the hilt of her rapier again and a snowflake circle spins under her when the Giant Armor tries to slam its fist down on her, but she rolls out of the way of the attack and activates the glyph, which launches the warrior up into the air and it becomes trapped by Weiss' beams of blue energy coming from several small glyphs creating binds on the creatures arms, legs and torso.**

Most people in the room leaned forward at this point, eager to see how the battle ends, and Glynda was near salivating at the Dust and Aura techniques that the girl was using. Josephine was looking at the tactics her future daughter was using in conjunction with her semblance, and was very pleased at her skill.

 **"Mirror, mirror, tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all?"**

 **With one final leap into the air and while her** **real self singing the last lines of her song,** **her rapier glows with white markings on its blade and Weiss falls towards** **the Giant Armor.** **When her attack is finishes she lands in a crouch, and** **the black hollows of the enemy light up as the creature** **crashes** **to the ground in a shower of ice and snow behind her.**

 **"I'm the loneliest of all."**

That final line of the song everyone realizes that the song truly was about her, Josephine wondered how her life was for the girl to feel like that and started to feel some form of shame.

Surprisingly, the blonde woman, Amelia, was the one to say something that she noticed, "The girl had a similar position to the red-cloaked girl in front of the moon, did anyone else see that or was it just me?", Everyone else thought about that and agreed with her.

 **Weiss gets up and closes her eyes, finishing the song to a gentle shower of snowflakes and a roar of applause from her audience. She opens her eyes and looks around as if in a daze, then peers up at the slightly-shattered** **moon above her.**

 **She dips her head and bows to the crowd as the curtains close around her, followed closely by RWBY's title and the silhouettes of its characters, with the girl in red already being there and Weiss' image showing up next to her.** **The screen changes to falling snow and a snowflake flies across the screen before it fades to black.**

"Well, that's two of the people in that image now." was the very obvious statement from Qrow.

"I agree with you , as does everyone else," was Ozpin's dry response to Qrows comment, "and as such we should be fairly sure that the next one will play shortly, and I will also assume that the next person will also be related to someone in this room, as like the past two people." Any further comments were cut off by the wall beginning to show the next vision almost immediately after Ozpin finished his analysis.

* * *

 **Now, I said last chapter that I will not be bashing the Schnees, and this is still true. However, while I will still not be all that kind to Jacques, I am going to try to redeem Weiss' mother, I see her as someone who gave up because of what her husband has done to her family's legacy as was illustrated at the beginning of the chapter, so there's that. Read and Review.**


	4. Black Trailer

**Sorry that this took so long, for some reason I had a very hard time with this chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Kali Belladonna was a patient woman, she also liked to think that she had an open mind... the pace that she and her husband had found themselves along with quite a few other people was severely testing that second trait. The thought that they were viewing the future was very hard to believe, even with the fact that these visions are a form of proof in and of themselves, however even with her difficulty in believing what was occurring she was willing to hold her thoughts until she had something concrete to comment on. Her husband seemed to share this stance if the rigidness in his body was any indication, after all one does not become the leader of a large organization by rushing in without any thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the newest vision beginning in front of her.

 **The opening quote is shown: "Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."**

A few of the more studious people there frowned at this quote, it sounded like whoever this next person is has had a lot of strain placed on them in their life, a young life if the previous two visions were anything to go off of.

 **A girl dressed mostly in black sits on a rock outcropping watching red leaves drift down in the Forest.**

 **A man in a black suit with red highlights walks up to her,** **"Blake, it's time."**

 **The girl, Blake, slowly turns toward him and replies with,** **"Okay."**

At the sight of the girl everyone turned to look at the Belladonnas, both of whom were looking at the girl, who seemed to be more proof of this being the future, in shock. Both of them were shocked due to the fact that she looked a lot like Kali, they were confused as to why she had no visible traits for a moment until they realised that the bow probably covered her ears. Ghira was also worried as to why she was hiding her heritage, had the White Fang made no progress to equality in the intervening years between the time they were pulled from and the future they were seeing?

 **The camera drifts down to show a train rushing through the forest.**

 **The man and Blake slide down the hill onto the top of the train. Upon boarding it, they enter a car full of AK-130 Androids.**

Ozpin was the first person to comment on this vision, although it was not what most expected, "Well, James will be happy that Atlas has made advances in their technologies in the years between now and this vision."

Glynda snorted at this and made her own comment, "Lieutenant Ironwood is far too deep in his belief that technology and military strength are the best choice for keeping peace or winning battles, when there are some huntsman who can do more against the Grimm than an entire squadron of androids."

The hunters in the room all looked like they agreed with her but said nothing as it was clear that she wanted to get back to the vision being shown, they did to as they were curious as to why they were seemingly breaking into a train.

 **"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way." the man says.**

 **The Androids then activate and begin to circle the duo.**

 **Blake replies to the man by saying, "Don't be so dramatic."**

 **One of the machines activates the guns on its arms, while stating "** **Intruder, identify yourself."**

"Oh yes, because two people who just illegally broke into the train car are going to identify themselves, congratulations!" was the very sarcastic comment Qrow made which was quickly followed by his sister shooting him a dirty look and seemingly restraining herself from hitting him, although that did not stop her tongue.

"Can you take this seriously for a moment Qrow, if this is the future this is important, not something to joke about." The looks on her other teammates faces showed that they agreed with her, although Qrow simply waved it off, while responding to his sisters comment.

"I see no reason to not joke around, this is the future, we can change this after we leave, and nothing as of yet has warranted a fully serious attitude, so until that time I will continue to make jokes." he said his piece and then turned back to the vision, prompting everyone else to as well.

 **The man responds by cutting the Android in two and then he and Blake proceed to completely decimate the Androids that are in the car. Eventually, they burst out of the freight car and onto a flatcar, encountering a horde of Androids running towards them.**

 **"Let's do this." was what the man said.**

 **They cut their way through the horde and enter into a second freight car using one of the machines to break into said car.**

The hunters wee watching the way they fight and were impressed, the girl was very agile and she had incorporated her semblance into her fighting style better than quite a few professional huntsmen. Although team STRQ was somewhat worried about the man in black because of how he fought, he was skilled and they easily recognised the fighting style as Ravens, they shook it off though by saying to themselves that she can't be the _only_ Iaido user on remnant. The civilians were more curious as to why they were fighting through the train, and the Belladonnas were very worried as to why their apparent daughter would be doing this.

 **The man opens a box to examine the contents inside, he looks at the contents with a lack of expression and states, "** **Perfect. Move up to the next car."** **He then closes the trunk while continuing his statement, "** **I'll set the charges."**

 **"What about the crew members?" Blake asks.**

 **Blake looks away from the man, seemingly fighting herself a small amount as he says dismissively, "** **What about them?"**

Everyone reacts at this comment although the Belladonnas are looking in horror wondering what happened to the attempts at equality if faunus are doing this, and Summer gives the vision a glare filled with loathing before flinching back as if stung and rubbing her eyes like they hurt.

"What the hell! Does he not care about the people on the train!?" was Qrows reaction to this statement.

Ozpin looked outwardly calm but you could see his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fist while responding, "Apparently not Mister Branwen."

One look at Ozpin barely holding his temper, had most people turning away and back to the vision hoping for something better than what they just heard.

 **The man turns his head around and sees a Spider Droid climbing down from the ceiling of the car. He moves forward to fight it.**

 **Blake calls out to him worriedly "Adam!"**

 **The man, Adam, and Blake try to fight the machine, but they are clearly overpowered. Adam grabs Blake before she is about to be crushed by the droid's legs.**

"Well, at the very least he keeps his partner from harm, although I am also glad that the machine showed up when it did because that stopped him from setting those charges." this was Summers comment on what they saw, although she did not voice the fact that she was afraid of what would happen to them, as she had noticed the Schnee crest on the crates in the background even though no one else seemed to.

"Yes I suppose that is one redeeming factor, _one_ factor." This was Glyndas scathing comment in response causing Summer to wince back and look away.

 **"We need to get out of here." Blake told her partner.**

 **Eventually the droid uses a large beam of energy that blasts Adam and Blake through the wall moving the fight onto another flatcar.**

 **Adam calls out to Blake, "Buy me some time!"**

 **She looks at him worriedly before asking, "Are you sure?"**

 **"Do it!"**

"Why would he tell her to do that?!" Tai cried out incredulously.

"I don't know but we just have to hope that a plan exists or they are both dead." was Ozpins dead serious statement in return.

 **Blake distracts the droid by flipping around the droid and striking the machine repeatedly, while Adam readies his next attack. As she jumps back to Adam some time later, he calls out to her, "** **Move!"**

 **The droid fires a powerful beam. Adam catches the beam with his sword. After the beam stops the red on his body starts to glow. Just as the droid jumps toward him, Adam quickly unsheathes then slashes out with his sword, somehow disintegrating the droid and even affecting the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air.**

The room was silent after they saw that. He had used his opponents power to increase his own, that was a very strong, and rare semblance. Qrow was the first to recover his ability to speak, "Please tell me I'm not the only one very scared right now." he said this with a pleading tone, his team all nodded though as they were equally terrified as their teammate.

Ozpin looked at the man seemingly trying to analyze him and his strength, Professor Goodwitch, and Ghira were as well even though Ghira was quite pale at having seen that. Their studying was interrupted as the vision continued.

 **As Adam walks back towards Blake after sheathing his sword, he finds she is on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. As he reaches out to her she says but one word, "** **Goodbye."**

No one made a comment at this as they all seemed to realise that this was a solemn moment, a moment of two people with differing values parting ways, this was something no one wanted to interrupt with a comment.

 **She severs the connection and watches the released carts slow down as she lets the rest of the train take her away. As she leaves, the background becomes completely red with a black silhouette of Blake in the middle, with black leaves falling down. Then the silhouettes of the girl in red, Weiss Schnee and Blake show themselves and become defined. The screen changes red background with black leaves before the screen fades to black.**

Everyone took a moment to process what they saw before saying anything, Ozpin was the first to speak, "Well, while that was perhaps the darkest of the visions we have been shown, there is a few positive things that can be gotten from this, one of these are that we are one more vision away from meeting our mysterious host and another is that we have learned that there is a very powerful man with and absorbing semblance in the future to deal with."

Everyone processed what he said, the hunters nodded in agreement, while the others were in various states; the Belladonnas were very curious as to what this future would hold, and the other civilians were, while interested, still waiting to know why they were there. Summer took the time to look around and noticed that the place they were in had changed from its previous bland appearance to a brown floor and white walls with the colours still flowing through it, although most of them seemed to nearly, if not completely, stopped moving, although the crimson line was still moving as much as it was earlier. She was pulled away from her observations as the next vision started to play.

* * *

 **As stated above sorry this took so long. Now some people may wonder why I didn't focus on the Belladonnas that much and I have an easy explanation... I tried and failed multiple times to write more lines or areas for them and then gave up. The next one will be out sooner than a month from now I promise and it will be focusing more on STRQ particularly T and R...hopefully. Read and Review!**


	5. Yellow Trailer

**The first bit containing the Belladonnas conversation was given as an idea by Dark Frozen Dragon, so credit for that goes to him.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

As the next vision had not yet started people were speaking to each other or taking some time to think through what they have seen.

Ghira and Kali were speaking to one another about what they had seen in the previous vision. Ghira was very troubled, "Why were they robbing the train? Has the White Fang failed to make any strides towards equality in the years leading to these visions, or have some faunus simply taken their protests to extremes?" he said as he put his face in his hands.

Kali rubbed her husbands back while trying to comfort him, "I don't know Ghira but once we return home we can try to make sure this doesn't happen, that is what we were brought here for after all."

These words seemed to calm him down as he brought his face out of his hands and smiled at his wife, he then spoke again in a soft, questioning tone, "I wonder what Blake is like?"

Kali smiled at her husband. "We will find out." They sat calmly for a few minutes before the wall began to show the next vision and everyone quieted down.

 **A quote fades in: "Scathing eyes ask that we be symmetrical, one sided and easily processed. Yet every misshapen spark's unseen beauty is greater than its would be judgement."**

Raven commented at this. "Whoever is being shown this time is clearly confident in who they are."

Qrow was confused and asked, "Why do you say that sis?"

Raven sighed before answering, "The entire quote can be said as every person is beautiful in there own way so you shouldn't worry about what others think."

Qrows response was an "Ah," before he returned to the vision.

 **A girl with long, blonde hair is shown riding her motorcycle through the streets of Vale. She eventually stops in front of a place that is blasting music. As she walks inside, showing that it is a club, she sees a man in a white coat finishing a conversation with a man in a black suit. She makes her way to the bar where the black suited man stands, and speaks to the bartender.**

Tai was staring at the screen in shock as he saw the girl who looked very much like him, Raven saw this and the resemblance with the girl and stated, "Well, looks like Blondie here actually gets himself a girlfriend at some point, I wonder who would be willing to do that?"

Summer and Qrow shared a look over Ravens shoulder. They both saw that the girl resembled someone else on there team as well, but they kept quiet for now.

 **"Strawberry Sunrise. No ice," the blonde pauses then adds, "Oh, and one of those little umbrellas."**

 **The man turns to her and asks, "Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?"**

 **The blonde giggles before asking him, "** **Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"**

 **"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?" He asks her in response.**

 **"Yes, Junior, I've got several." she said, she then starts tracing a finger down his shirt as she continues, "But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir."**

 **She grabs his groin and squeezes it painfully at the end of her statement causing Junior to cry out in pain.**

Every male in the room, save Ozpin, flinched and crossed their legs, while Ozpin just rotated his body away from Glynda to be on the safe side while clenching the armrest of the couch he was on. The women in the room all looked on approvingly at what was on screen making the men even more nervous.

 **The blonde starts speaking, "** **People say you know everything."**

 **She brings her scroll up to his face, showing him a picture of a woman with long black hair wearing white clothes and continues speaking,** **"Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."**

Raven was very confused. "Why would Tai's daughter be looking for me?" she asked incredulously, while Tai nodded in agreement.

Summer groaned and held her head in her hands. "You are so blind Raven." Raven looked questioningly at her and she continued, "Change the girls hair colour to black and tell me what you see."

Raven apparently did so as her face quickly drained of all colour and she abruptly started ignoring everyone else in the room.

 **He replies with a very strained, "I've never seen her before, I swear!"**

 **"Excuse me?" the blonde asked as she squeezed harder.**

 **He promptly responded with, "I swear, sir!"**

 **Junior's henchmen begin to gather around them, the blonde notices this and comments to Junior, "** **Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..."**

"Yeah, having your balls crushed in front of an audience made up of your employees is definitely _awkward_ to say the least." was Qrows deadpan sarcastic comment in response to that statement. The saddest thing was, no one in the room said anything against it either.

 **Junior tried to sound threatening as he spoke to the blonde, "Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"**

 **She lets go and Junior sighs in relief, before looking at her and telling her,** **"You'll pay for that!"**

 **He puts on his sunglasses and walks away from her. The blonde follows closely behind him and starts to speak. "** **Oh Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive!" she is silent for a few seconds before continuing, "Come on, lets kiss and make up, okay?"**

 **Junior stops and turns around looking slightly confused before seemingly deciding to just run with it. "** **Huh? Uh, okay."**

Summer had something to say at this. "Really! Is he that desperate that he will take a kiss from someone who is _barely_ of age, if that?!"

The others in the room also seemed disturbed by that slightly, but Summer was the only one who made any kind of fuss about it.

 **As he leans in, the blonde punches him in the face sending him flying across the room, through one of the glass pillars in the room and into the bar where a bottle falls and lands on his head, knocking him unconscious.**

 **The henchmen begin running towards her. The blonde activates her weapons, turning her gold bracelets into gauntlets that are seemingly mixed with shotguns, she jumps strait into the air and punches down on the ground, sending them flying back with a huge shockwave. She takes out all the henchmen on the dance floor and launches herself towards the DJ with her gauntlets, she smashes him into his mixing board, before throwing him off the raised platform to the dance floor. As soon as the man hits the floor** **two twin girls, one in white and one in red, step into the room.**

"If there was any doubt as to who her father was before it is completely annihilated by what we just saw." was the unanimous thoughts of the S, R and Q of STRQ, although only Qrow actually voiced this aloud.

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch both nodded in agreement at this statement while Tai simply lowered his head and sighed since he couldn't say anything against it. He had done things like that and he fought in a near identical manner to the girl.

 **"Melanie, who is this girl?" The red one asks the white clothed girl, who responds to her twin,**

 **"I dunno Miltia but we should teach her a lesson."**

 **The blonde loads another belt of ammunition into her gauntlets and takes on the twins, she holds out against their onslaught before knocking away the white clothed twin, Melanie, she proceeds to defeat the claw using Militia by knocking her into the air and blasting her through another one of the rooms glass pillars.**

 **Melanie gets up just as her twin is thrown through the pillar and proceeds to fight the blonde, holding her off until she catches the twin off guard, striking her in the stomach with an elbow then spinning her around and knocking her to the ground with a kick to the head.**

Everyone seemed impressed at the girl fighting off the entire club and those two girls, her skill was nothing to scoff at, even the civilians and Mr. Schnee could see that.

"The girl has major skills and is very good at hand-to-hand combat... just like me." this was Tai's comment making the rest of his teams eyes roll. Even if she wasn't born yet, Tai just accepted the fact that she will exist and moved on with things.

Summer punctured Tai's inflating head before it got too big. "Yes, but that's her. Not you."

Tai's shoulders slumped as Summer looked back towards the vision with a slight smirk on her face.

 **The holograms in the club suddenly turn off and a spotlight shines on Junior, who has clearly recovered, as he brings out his bazooka.**

 **"You're gonna pay for this." he says in a threatening tone.**

 **Melanie is seen in the background running off as Junior begins to attack the blonde, after two rocket barrages fail to hit, Junior converts his bazooka into a club and begins knocking the blonde around before sending her flying. She stands up from where she landed with her hair glowing brightly, she rushes forward dodging another barrage of rockets striking Junior multiple times before, she lashes out hard with her eyes turning red, braking Juniors weapon and knocking him away.**

 **Junior looks at the strands of blonde hair in his hand and smirks. The girl notices this sends a strong punch at Junior blasting him out the window of his bar and into the street, unconscious in f** **ront of the girl in red. The blonde comes out the window shortly after. The girl in red looks at the blonde and speaks, "** **Yang? Is that you?"**

 **The blonde, Yang, looks at her before speaking as her eyes revert back to lilac, "Oh! Hey sis!"**

Up until this point everyone had been watching the fight and had been shocked by not only her temper, but also by her apparent energy conversion semblance. At this point though that was stopped y the unanimous reaction of team STRQ.

"HUUUH!" was the teams reaction.

"Sister! How? Why? Huh?" Summers brain seemed to have shut down at this information and was freaking out.

"..." Ravens blank stare indicated that she was in no better shape than Summer.

Qrow let this go for a few moments before slapping them both across the face, snapping them out of it and, after a nod of thanks from each, getting them back on point.

 **"What are you doing here?" the girl in red asks curiously.**

 **Yang sighs before the screen cuts to black, and says, "** **It's a long story."**

 **The RWBY title pans from the left of the screen before unveiling all four characters: the girl in red, Weiss Schnee, Blake and Yang. The screen changes to a black background with a flaming effect on the botton edge before the screen fades to black**.

Ozpin sighed before he started to speak. "Well, that was the fourth vision we have been shown, and as our surroundings have seemingly solidified," this was true as everything seemed completely solid even if it was only a brown floor and colour streaked white walls with a few doors, "I assume we will be meeting our host soon."

Before anyone else could reply, a voice sounded from around them. "You would be correct Ozpin." This voice coincided with streaks of colour flowing towards the center of the room and beginning to form the shape of a person.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Now this will be the first time I am asking you guys a question. Who do you think the host is? It is not me though so don't say that. It is a canon character, so review with who you think it is, there are a few hints in earlier chapters.**

 **No just two things: one, I made a minor edit to an earlier chapter due to something I noticed that would screw with the story a little, nothing that changes the actual chapter, just a small thing. Second, I would like to thank EternalCanadian** **for betaing my chapters so go check him out.**


	6. Meeting the Host

**So there were quite a few guesses, full tally down below, but the ones who guessed correctly, even with two guesses, were skelotece, TheNightstriker, blueanimelover123, Dragunking1 and a guest. Special congratulations to skelotece in identifying both hints even though you didn't need to, the silver energy walls and crimson aura streaks were indeed the hints. Here are the total guess tallys**

 **Oscar:4**

 **Ruby:5**

 **Qrow:2**

 **Jaune:3**

 **Raven:1**

 **old man from the dust shop:1**

 **Ironwood:1**

 **Glynda:1**

 **Phyrrha:2**

 **Penny:1**

 **Cinder:1**

 **I Do Not Own RWBY.**

* * *

 _Ozpin sighed before he started to speak. "Well, that was the fourth vision we have been shown, and as our surroundings have seemingly solidified," this was true as everything seemed completely solid even if it was only a brown floor and colour streaked white walls with a few doors, "I assume we will be meeting our host soon."_

 _Before anyone else could reply, a voice sounded from around them. "You would be correct Ozpin." This voice coincided with streaks of colour flowing towards the center of the room and beginning to form the shape of a person._

* * *

The crimson streaks on the wall flowed towards the center of the room and rose up forming a familiar figure to the people who have been watching the visions, the girl in red.

However she looked different, she was older, her cloak was tattered and she was wearing a white blouse in place of the black one she was wearing in the visions. In fact all of her attire was more ragged than it was in the visions, yet it was one specific part of how she looked that drove home the fact that they were here to change the future to the few people that were not yet truly convinced.

Her eyes.

The look in her eyes was the same look seen in war veterans, and some elder hunters, someone who had seen death up close, and was soldiering on despite that.

The woman looked around at the people in attendance and spoke, "I assume that you have many questions and I will answer all of them that I can."

Raven was the first to speak up, "Why did you arrange this? I'll leave the how for later."

The woman smiled before beginning her explanation, "I arranged this because the future is not as good as it can be. In the future we, my friends and I, had to combat an all out assault on remnant by a woman named Salem, who was also the queen of the grimm," She took in the horrified faces before continuing, "We eventually won, however the cost was high, we lost many hunters, and more than a few friends."

She looked sad for a brief moment before pushing forward, "We decided that the cost was too high, so we decided to send our memories back to change the future."

Ozpin spoke next, "How exactly did you send your memories back?"

"We had to use the power of something many of you do not believe in, magic." She saw the sceptical look on everyone's faces, save Ozpin who looked slightly panicked, "It was a ritual that took the magic of the four seasons and the Silver-eyed warriors, to send a set of memories back through time, of course this also completely annihilates the timeline which is being changed, and everyone inside it but that was what it takes."

Summer asked the next question, "Why are you the one here though?"

The woman smiled slightly at hearing her voice but spoke, "I am the one who came here because I am the one who had the power to sustain this little realm, the one with the power of the Silver-eyed warriors."

She looked around before asking, "Does anyone have any other questions?"

Qrow was the one to ask a very obvious question, "Who are you?"

The woman laughed at the faces around her as they realised that Qrow was the one to ask the obvious question before responding, "My name is Ruby Rose."

The confirmation gotten from the name made Summer tear up a small amount, realising that it was _her family_ that had to go through all this. Ruby saw the look on her mothers face and sighed, she wished she could help but she did not have the energy to stay manifested much longer so she spoke to the room, "While I have enjoyed speaking with you I must leave for now, I only have enough energy to manifest occasionally, about around the end of every memory batch, due to the fact that I am using the room to trigger the power of the warriors within Summer."

Summer looked up at that, remembering the shocking pain that went through her head when she had glared at the third vision.

"There shall be a few minutes before the next vision batch starts so take some time to check out the other rooms formed here, and then you will all view the first semester of beacon academy for my year group, and remember, _you are seeing this in order to change the future._ "

As she begins to fade she speaks up one more time, "I forgot to mention, there were three things set into the ritual that affected the past, an they are; Teams RWBY and JNPR _will_ be born, we will still have our names, and we _will_ form those teams together at beacon again. Have fun with the visions everyone."

She faded away with a smirk at the faces her last statement had caused as Summer looks up with a determined face after hearing her comment of changing the future, reminding her that the future was not set in stone, and that her family may not have to go through all that.

People got up to look at the other rooms, which consisted of a bathroom, a room of clothes, and a kitchen/pantry, which Qrow walked into looking for alcohol.

Summer was worried he was going to become an alcoholic at this point, as she went to get herself some food.

As people got back, and some food was given to the Schnees through their little force field, the next vision began.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. Now I have/will shortly put up several sample chapters of stories that I want to write, there will be a poll for you to vote on which one you want me to start when I take a small break from this story after Volume 1 is all done, I will return to volume 2 after I write a set amount of the voted story don't worry, so read them and go vote!**

 **Now I am just going to put in a seating arrangement for those who care, who is sitting with who and in what order, name is where they sit on their particular seat.**

 **On couch: **Qrow, Raven, Summer, Tai.****

 ** **Two seat couch: Glynda, Ozpin.****

 ** **Love seat: Kali, Ghira.****

 ** **Large couch: Amelia, Stavros, Li Ren, An Ren****

 ** **The Schnees are in their own armchairs.****


	7. Volume 1: Ruby Rose

**Meant to get this out yesterday but oh well.**

 **I Do Not Own RWBY**

* * *

Most of the people in the room were nearly on the edge of their seats as they watched the next vision begin, a few nearly dropped their food because of it and quickly returned to a more stable seat.

 **An artistic image of Beacon Academy is shown as a woman's voice starts to speak.**

 **"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past."**

Ozpin jolted in his seat at the woman's voice, which caused Glynda to ask her employer, "Do you recognise this voice Ozpin?"

Ozpin responded with a single nod at Glynda before turning back to the vision with a single thought in his mind; _'What is Salem's importance in all this?'_

 **The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors.**

 **"Man, born from dust," t** **he voice continued,** **"was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**

 **Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light shines, then grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of a man.**

 **"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'."**

"Does anyone know how that name is appropriate by any chance?"

This question was posed by Qrow to the room, and Goodwitch was the one to give a response, "The name "Dust" is a reference to the fact that mankind was born from dust Mr. Branwen."

Team STRQ and a few of the civilians looked somewhat interested at this fact before they turn back towards the vision.

 **The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them.**

 **"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."**

 **The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattered moon over a city at night.**

 **"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return."**

Summer reacted somewhat indignantly to this statement as she said with a huff, "Well, she sounds very sure of herself."

Raven's response was somewhat more thought out, "Humanity isn't going to be around forever Summer," she said to her leader, "Eventually we are going to die out and there will be nothing to stop the forces of grimm from reclaiming remnant."

Summer looked at Raven and then turned away with a huff, disgruntled. Raven just sighed and ignored her partners childish antics.

 **A man in a white coat with a bowler hat and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind the coated man, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn.**

 **The woman's voice takes on a distinctly menacing tone as she continues to speak, "So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."**

Everyone went silent at the voice this time, the tone of voice was somewhat disturbing. It is rare that you hear a voice with that level of menace in a persons voice. The hunters in the group seem wary about what will happen in these visions if someone like that was to show up in them.

 **The man and his henchmen enter the shop, the view point lowering to show a young girl wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine.**

 **The voice of Professor Ozpin broke in here, "But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."**

Qrow smirked at the sound of his headmasters voice and decided to make a small joke of it, "Hey Professor, how does narrating feel?"

Ozpin simply had a small smile at Qrow's comment that grew slightly wider when the other Branwen smacked her brother on the head to get him to be quiet.

 **The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when the coated man approaches the elderly shopkeeper. He **flicked his cigar as he spoke to the shopkeeper, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"****

 **One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper, who raises his hand and panics, " **P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"****

 **The thief spoke up at this point, "Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money," he turns to address the henchmen following him, "Grab the Dust."**

 **One of the henchmen opens up a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.**

 **Another one of the henchmen places an open case on the display in front of the shopkeeper he then demands, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."**

 **The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears a muted song coming from down an aisle causing him to look in **the girl's direction. He notices her and unsheathes his sword, which he then points at her and speaks.****

"Is that girl just ignoring everything going on?" Raven asks.

Summer is the one who responds, "She probably can't hear what's going on over her music."

Raven puts her face in her hands after Summer speaks, realising that she is almost certainly correct. Her brother gives her an amused look but says nothing.

 **"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em," when the henchman gets no response, he tries again, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"**

 **He goes over to the kid and turns her around as he asks the question, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them with a slight look of irritation on his face.**

 **The girl pulls the headphones down to her neck, with the music still going as she responds the the henchman, "Yes?"**

 **"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The henchman says this with an undertone of annoyance at the seemingly naïve girl.**

 **"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asks.**

Tai was the voice that sounded out this time "Yes. Yes he is."

The females of his team gave him a look while the other male simply let out a chuckle.

 ** **The henchman responds with a very annoyed, "Yes!"****

 **"Ooohhh..." she says this with a small smile on her face.**

 **The coated man is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a masculine "Hey!" and female sounding "Hyah!" are heard, and the henchman who was threatening the girl flies past him, smashing into something offscreen. The man calmly motions for another henchman to handle Ruby.**

 **The henchman runs down the aisle and points his gun at the girl while telling her to, "Freeze!"**

 **The perspective cuts to outside of the shop, when the henchman and Ruby come crashing through the window. The other henchmen look outside, one missing his hat, as Ruby gets up and unfolds her scythe completely. **The coated man scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the scythe around herself before striking the blade into the ground and turning off her headphones.****

"The blade twirl was pointlessly flashy, I like it."

That was Qrows comment on the girls movements so far, while there had been nearly nothing to comment on. Raven decided to _talk_ to her brother about that.

"She hasn't done any fighting except that so far! What exactly are you judging her on?"

Most everyone stared at the twins as they fought, save for their teammates and teachers. The vision even stopped so nothing big was missed. This went on until Summer decided to intervene, "Enough you two! We want to watch these visions not you two fighting."

Tai wanted to say that them fighting was more entertaining, but he saw that Summer was getting annoyed so he stayed quiet for his own safety. The twins clearly noticed the same thing as they snapped away from their argument and turned back to the, now playing, vision.

 **"Okayyy..." the leader paused before he spoke to his remaining henchmen, "Get her!"**

 **The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who raises herself up and spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She uses her momentum to pull her scythe out of the ground and fires it off once to spin around and hit another one under the chin with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She uses her momentum to spin and smashes the back of her scythe down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's shots, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards where she smashes him away to the coated mans feet.**

 **The man looks down at the henchman by his feet and speaks sarcastically, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were."**

"Never hire rent-a-thugs, you don't get quality you just get quantity."

It was a testament to how well known this was that every person in the room nodded in agreement with Qrows comment

 **He then speaks to Ruby, while dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." **he raises his cane as he says this and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."****

 **The man shoots a red blast at Ruby, who fires her rifle at the ground and leaps over the blast. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there. She looks around and sees him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.**

Summer seemed reluctantly impressed with how fast the man seemed to be, "That is somewhat impressive that he managed to get to the ladder that quickly."

Her partner gave her own thoughts, "Skilled criminals are usually very good at escaping from trouble."

Tai and Qrow nodded in agreement with Raven's statement.

 **Ruby looks at the shopkeeper and asks, "You okay if I go after him?"**

 **The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off.**

 **The criminal makes it to the roof, with Ruby's gun sounding as she appears in the air and lands **right behind him.****

 **"Hey!"**

Qrow deadpanned at this, "Really... 'Hey!' was the best she could do?"

His team once again ignored his somewhat stupid comment.

 ** **The man stops at the edge of the building, and gives a very annoyed sounding, "Persistent..."****

 **Ruby readies to fight him, but a Bullhead flies up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.**

 **The man turns around and holds up a red Dust gem, "End of the line, Red." He states just before throwing **it out at her feet, he then fires fires at her, resulting in a large explosion, blocking his view of the blonde woman landing in front of her.****

 **The man gives a maniacal laugh which stops when he sees something on the roof, giving rise to a confused "Huh?"**

 **A woman in a purple cape is seen in front of Ruby, casting a purple circle of protection in front of them with her wand.**

Team STRQ looked somewhat surprised to see Glynda standing there, of course that did not stop Qrow from stating the obvious.

"Hey look, it's you Professor Goodwitch!"

Glynda just looks at Qrow and states, "Yes, Mr. Branwen, I can see that."

The rest of his team laugh at his put out face after she doesn't give any significant reaction.

 **As Ruby looks on, Glynda waves her weapon and sends several streaks of purple energy at the ship. The man is thrown around in the ship until he gets to the cockpit, where a woman in a red dress, with her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.**

 **"We got a Huntress!"**

 **Glynda glows purple for a brief moment and launches another blast above the craft, which creates a dark storm-cloud right over the bullhead.**

 **The thief lets out a confused, "The hell...?"**

 **Glynda gives a flick of her wand, causing large jagged hail to start falling that pummels and pierces the ** **jet and one ** ** ** ** ** **even breaks through the window, narrowly missing the thief's head.******************

Qrow gulps and makes a mental note to not anger Goodwitch to the point she uses that technique on him.

As if she heard his thoughts, she turns and looks at him with a small smirk causing him to gulp again and look away.

 **The woman in red reaches the back of the ship and her arms and chest light up, she then launches a burst of fiery energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot when the woman raises her hand. Glynda flips away from the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and telekinetically gathers the shards of the roof to create a large spear, which she throws at the aircraft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it is reformed just in time to strike the side of jet due to the man's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into serpentine shapes that encircle the jet, but the woman in the ship summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.**

Ozpin silently started to panic, the combination of abilities that the woman was using were only possible with the power of a Maiden, which meant that at least one maiden was _not_ on the side of humanity. He was now very scared as he remembered the letter stating that secrets would be revealed and he now figured out why it said that.

Glynda raised her eyebrow at seeing her boss tense up. Clearly he saw something that made him panic but she discarded it, the issue would probably be addressed at some point or another.

 **Ruby, who finally has a chance to act without interfering, switches her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who simply blocks each shot with her hand. The woman then creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby out of the way and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius. She looks up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.**

 **Ruby looks at Glynda and speaks, "You're a Huntress," she then puts on a pleading, awe-stricken face and asks, "Can I have your autograph?!"**

Glynda seemed to go into shock at the question from the girl on the screen, causing STRQ to laugh before being silenced by a death glare from her.

 ** **The scene shifts to a dark room where Ruby's amazed face has turned to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet scroll, paces around the table Ruby is seated at, while Ruby sits right underneath a bright light.****

 **"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda says, "You put yourself and others in great danger."**

 **"They started it!" was Ruby's protest.**

 **Glynda ignored Ruby as she continued, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." she notices Ruby smile as she says this "...And a slap on the wrist." she demonstrates by bringing her wand down on the table, which Ruby barely gets her hands away from with a squeak, before continuing, "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."**

STRQ were somewhat enjoying the little interrogation, though Summer also seemed slightly annoyed, but they all looked confused when Goodwitch said that someone was there to meet her. Who would be there to meet her in a police station?

 **She moves out of the way of thee door so that a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.**

 **"Ruby Rose," at this, he leans in to look at her face before continuing, "You... have silver eyes."**

"Congratulations Professor you stated the obvious!"

Qrow seemed oblivious to the tension that had turned up when Ozpin said that. Summer looked at him with suspicion, he clearly knew something since she recalled what her (Future) daughter had said about the Silver-Eyed warriors. Summer was now even more curious about these powers, and Ozpin could clearly tell as he seemed to be slightly fidgeting under her look.

 **Ruby seems confused for a moment before Ozpin gestures at a video of Ruby's fight on the tablet Glynda was holding and speaks, " **So! Where did you learn to do this?"****

 **"S-Signal Academy." was her reply.**

 **"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked the young girl.**

 **"Well, one teacher in particular."**

 **"I see..."**

Quite a few people just stared at the screen, _'I see'_ was his only reaction to that statement?

 **He puts the cookies in his hand down on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up and eats it in a single bite, and then, once she does not see any rebuttal, proceeds to shovel the rest of them into her mouth.**

 **As Ruby is eating Ozpin continues speaking, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."**

 **Ruby speaks through her full mouth at first, "Oh! That's my uncle!" she then swallows and wipes her mouth as she realises how that looked before speaking again, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" she proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises after she says this.**

Qrows team all look at him before looking at each other and bursting out into laughter. Qrow was staring at the screen in shock, before he took a swig of the drink he had in his hand and rubbed his temples at the thought of becoming a teacher.

 **Ozpin seems slightly entertained as he responds with, "So I've noticed." he places his cup on the table as he leans in and sits down on the other side of the table from Ruby, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"**

 **"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby responds earnestly.**

 **"You want to slay monsters?"**

"Noooo," came from a sarcastic Qrow, "She want's to slay monkeys, of course she wants to slay grimm Ozpin."

Ozpin simply held his head in embarrassment at his future self.

 **"Yeah." she replies, "I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she begins speaking faster and faster as well as seeming more enthusiastic, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles before continuing, "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" she flips out as she says the last part, staring at the two with a wide, somewhat crazy smile.**

 **Glynda and Ozpin study her for a moment before the man speaks, " **Do you know who I am?"****

 **Ruby calmly responds as if her previous outburst didn't happen, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."**

 **Ozpin smiles as he responds, "Hello."**

 **"Nice to meet you."**

 **"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks the girl in red.**

 **Ruby replied with, "More than anything."**

"Why is he asking that?" Summer wondered.

Ozpin gulped, if he was right he knew exactly what was about to happen and his assistant was _not_ going to be happy about it. He could already feel the headache he was going to get from the speech she was going to give him.

 **Ozpin exchanges a glance with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" and a turn of her head, before he turns back to Ruby, "Well, okay."**

 **Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.**

 **The scene shifts to show one Yang Xiao Long as she tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon. Said sister has the smile that was on her face slowly fall as the blonde starts crushing the air out of her.**

 **"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the blonde exclaims.**

"Well, it's confirmed that they are indeed related."

The looks he got from the females of his team caused him to quickly shut his mouth and keep watching.

 **Ruby is gasping from a lack of air as she speaks, "Please stop."**

 **Yang releases her sister and steps back while speaking, "But I'm so proud of you!"**

 **"Really Sis, it was nothing."**

The hunters were surprised by this, she thought that what she did was _nothing?_ A lot of trainee hunters wouldn't have been able to do what she did so effectively.

Quite frankly she deserved the praise.

 **"What do you mean? It was incredible!" Yang exclaims, "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."**

 **"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" Ruby says, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."**

 **"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asks her sister.**

 **"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighs before explaining "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."**

 **Yang goes over and gives her sister a one-armed hug as she tries to reassure her, "But you are special."**

"So, Ruby seems to be insecure while Yang is supportive," Summer said, "These girls seem to be really good, and close, sisters."

If anyone disagreed they made no noise about it.

 **The girls' attention is drawn to the newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing the coated man's mug shot.**

 **A newscaster was heard speaking, "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."**

 **The mugshot changes to another newscaster, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!' as she begins to speak, "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." the** **image changed to a logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks, as Lisa continued,** **"The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."**

The vision paused here as everyone turned to the faunus couple. Ghira seemed to have gotten depressed by this, and while his wife seemed to be trying to comfort him he could be heard repeating, "Where did I go wrong?"

Everyone gave him a moment before the vision began again, they will give him time to come to terms with this.

 ** **The news feed is cut off and a hologram of Glynda replaces it, which begins to speak.****

 **"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"**

 **"Who's that?" Yang asks.**

 **Her question is answered very quickly, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

"Pointless question ahoy!"

Once again, Qrow was ignored. He just gave his team a dirty look while Goodwitch stared at him in exasperation.

 **Yang simply let out an "Oh." in response before the hologram continues speaking, " **You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." the hologram then disappears once it finishes speaking.****

 **Several cries of surprise are heard as ruby looks out a window in awe, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby looks through the window at the town below and continues to talk to her sister, "I guess home isn't too far after all!"**

 **"Beacon's our home, now." Yang says.**

Team STRQ all smiled at that, it was true, Beacon became a second home for the trainees there.

The professors both smiled at that, the teachers try very hard to make their students feel at home, it is nice to know that all the work is good for something.

 **The two hear someone groaning and see them hunched over nearby, running towards the back of the ship.**

 **Yang rolls her eyes while speaking, "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."**

 ** **"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said in agreement with her sister.****

 **The view changes to show the ship approaching Beacon across a large body of water, while the sisters voices could still be heard.**

 **"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" Ruby could be heard asking, "I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." There is a moments pause before, "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"**

 **Yang's voice was next heard, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"**

 **Ruby sounded very panicked as she spoke, "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"**

 ** **The scene then fades to black.****

Team STRQ had fallen over laughing at the sisters reactions while Amelia was looking curious.

Stavros noticed this and turned to the woman, "What is it?"

She shook herself and responded, "Nothing, I just think that the blonde bot may have been my child."

The man looked surprised but simply nodded.

Everyone looked at the wall where the visions normally showed, but it had returned to a normal wall. Clearly they were being given some time for the Belladonnas to speak to one another and get over the shock of this vision.

Once they realised this the Belladonnas moved away from the group a small amount to speak while everyone else got up to do other things before the next vision.

* * *

 ** **Not my best work so far but... meh.****

 ** **Sorry this took so long I was moving so I couldn't get as much time to write. The conversation with the Belladonnas will be the beginning of the next chapter, or it's own depending on how long it runs.****

 ** **There will be more comments from people other than STRQ, Ozpin, and Glynda in the next chapter once WB and Jaune start being introduced.****

 ** **The poll on my profile will be up until the teams finish the initiation.****

 ** **Read and Review****


	8. Intermission: Processing Belladonnas

**I Do Not Own RWBY**

 **Sorry this is short but I felt that this deserved it's own chapter.**

* * *

Kali and Ghira sat silently in their seat, Ghira holding his head in his hands. They were taking time to comprehend what they learned not even ten minutes ago. Most of the other viewers had left to give them some privacy, after all what could any of them say?

Kali was patting her husbands shoulder as he fought with himself over what his group would become.

After several minutes he looked at his wife and spoke, "How could this have happened?"

Kali was silent for moment as she considered it, before she responded to her husband. "I don't know dear, it is possible that some people just couldn't deal with how long we were taking to do this carefully and decided to take a more violent path."

Ghira sighed at this as the couple fell silent. This silence lasted for several minutes before someone walked over to the faunus pair.

* * *

Summer Rose looked over at the Belladonnas and sighed at the sight she saw, the couple was in a sort of depression, though this made sense when you thought about it, after all they had just seen that so much of their work would go to waste in the future.

Summer watched them for a moment before she got up and walked over to them. She figure that she would probably be the best to speak to them right now, considering that she was the only other person who had experienced any _truly_ world shaking news other than them so far.

Learning you left behind a family in death may not be equal but it was close enough.

As she walked over, the couple raised their heads to see her arrive. She sat down on a chair she had found as she spoke to them, "How are you two holding up?"

She was aware that they probably weren't, but it was a necessary question.

Kali simply gave a sad smile as her husband spoke.

"Not well," he admitted, "It is hard to see what will happen, and to not know why it happened."

Summer let a sad smile tinged with slight bitterness show on her face, "I can agree with that."

Kali looked at the younger woman but before she could speak Summer asked them a question, "How did you start the White Fang anyhow?"

Here, Ghira smiled as he reminisced on the past, "It was started after the Faunus Rights Revolution, as a way for Faunus to get their stances, wishes, hopes and beliefs across to humanity. It has been slow going but it is _working_ , so why does it become this?" Ghiras face fell as he spoke this last part and Summer flinched, she had been trying to help him feel _better_ , not worse.

Kali took advantage of the momentary lapse to ask the younger woman a question, "How are you so calm?"

Summer looked confused so Kali elaborated, "You have seen what happens to you, what you leave behind, so how are you calm?"

Summer smiled as she responded, "I'm not calm, when we get some a break I'm probably going to break down into a hysterical mess, but I can act calm because I'm not going to let that future happen."

At Kali's look of confusion she explained, "The reason we were brought here is to stop this from occurring, so that is what I will do. Once this is over, once these visions are finished, we will go back and we can stop all of this when we do. That knowledge, is what allows me to keep calm for now."

Kali shook her head at the woman as she smiled, "You are a strange woman, Ms. Rose. You are far stronger than a lot of people I have met."

"I'm not that strong," Summer replied, "I'm just holding back my emotions until I can break down safely, and in private."

The Belladonnas smiled at her before Ghira spoke up, "Thank you Ms. Rose, for your help."

Summer stood up and smiled as she responded, "My pleasure."

* * *

The Belladonnas watched the young woman walk away, as others began to return.

Ghira looked at his wife and spoke, "Do you think we will be able to stop this when we return?"

Kali responded with absolute conviction, "Yes, I do. We will learn what happened, and we can stop it, once we know it. It is that simple."

Ghira smiled as the other viewers returned, other people who would be changing things when they returned, and decided that, yes, things would be changed, and for the better.

* * *

 **So Summer kinda shoved her way in, though I guess she is the best to have had this conversation currently. Others would probably be better later on but for now...**

 **Anyways I have an announcement! I will actually be starting up a rotation for my stories, it will go: **Generation STRQ, Fan choice, Personal Choice, repeat.****

 ** **The personal choice is whatever I feel like working on, so it could even be new stories, who knows.****

 ** **I'm doing this because if I stuck to my original plan I wouldn't move on to anything new for a good long while, so yeah.****

 ** **And on that note, two days after I post this chapter, I will be ending the poll on my profile, so if you are new or haven't voted please go vote.****

 ** **The next thing I post will be the fan choice, or Charaswap if the urge hits me.****

 ** **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review.****


	9. Volume 1: The Shining Beacon

**I LIVE!**

 **Sorry this took so long guys, IRL stuff happened that got in the way.**

 **I Dont own RWBY.**

* * *

Summer smiled at the looks of determination on the Belladonnas faces, clearly her words had a effect on the two faunus. Summer was actually looking forward to these next visions, mostly since she'll get to see more of her daughters future, but partially to see the other children as well.

 **Ruby and Yang, alongside other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.**

 **As Ruby and Yang take in Beacon Academy, they let out an awestruck, "Wow..."**

 **"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" the blonde exclaims.**

 **Ruby is getting very excited by all the weapons she is seeing, "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"**

 **She tries to follow one of them, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back towards her, "Ow! Ooww!"**

"Did anyone else see that weird 2d effect?" Qrow asks the room.

His team raises their hands in response.

"Good, it's not just me."

 **"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"**

At these words team STRQ looked at their leader nervously. Summer was very much a weapons lover, not to the apparent degree of her daughter, but enough of one that those words...

"What! Just weapons!"

Would get a major reaction out of her. Team STRQ leans away from their ranting leader, not even _Raven_ is willing to interrupt her when she is like this. Summer rants for a few minutes before burning out and allowing the video to continue.

 **Ruby looks a her sister like she is crazy before she begins to rant, "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"**

 **"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asks.**

 **"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" the girl said while basically cuddling her scythe, "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."**

Raven gives a look at the sheepish Rose sitting on the couch. It was very clear which of her parents she took after, even outside of her looks.

 **"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asks as she** **pushes her sister's hood down over her face.**

 **Ruby takes off her hood as she speaks "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"**

 **"Well..." A group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road as she rushes through her sentence, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"**

Summer has a frown on her face at this, even though Ruby probably did need to meet people on her own, Yang could have been less abrupt about it.

 **Ruby is set spinning from Yang's rapid departure, and yells after her sister, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" the hooded girl stops spinning while still reeling, "I don't know what I'm doing..."**

 **Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.**

 **"What are you doing?!"**

 **The someone is revealed to be Weiss.**

Josephine perks up at the sight of her future daughter, she was interested in seeing the kind of person she was.

 **"Uh, sorry!" Ruby apologises as she gets up.**

 **But the heiress doesnt seem to care, "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"**

 **"Uuhhh..."**

 **"Give me that!" the heiress snatches the luggage that Ruby picked up and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents, "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"**

 **"Uuuhhhh..."**

 **"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss asks while holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"**

 **"I... I know..." Ruby starts coughing due to the Dust pouring into her face from the Dust vial Weiss is shaking.**

 **"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"**

Josephine had a small frown on her face, while what Ruby did _was_ dangerous, her reaction was far meaner than necessary. And if the grumbling from the Summer was any indication, she thought so as well.

Josephine was very uncomfortable with this, since Winter was a very well behaved girl who did not think herself better than anyone, so why was her future other daughter acting like this?

And was she not taught Dust safety!? You don't shake a Dust vial, _ever!_

 **Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which promptly erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right on Weiss. The bottle the heiress had been holding flies over the courtyard and lands at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she looks up from a book and looks over at the scene.**

"Well, that was inevitable," Glynda says, "Anyone would sneeze when they are having Dust flung in their faces."

 **"Unbelievable!" The** **now covered in soot Schnee exclaims, as the soot quickly disappears,** **"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"**

 **"I'm really, really sorry!" said an apologetic Ruby Rose.**

 **"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"**

 **Ruby tries to speak up, "Well, I-I..."**

 **The heiress cuts her off, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"**

 **Ruby finally snaps back at Weiss, "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"**

"And her patience runs out, took a while, didn't it?" Qrow asks his team.

"She reminds me even more of Summer now," his sister responded, "They are both kind until their patience runs dry, then they become vicious."

Summer pointedly ignores the siblings conversation in an effort to preserve dignity.

 **"It's heiress, actually." Ruby and Weiss look over to see Blake approach with the previously launched Dust bottle, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."**

 **"Finally! Some recognition!" A smugly smiling Weiss exclaimed.**

 **Blake was quick to destroy said smugness, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."**

"THat sounds about right." Raven says decisively, Josephine gives her husband a dirty look at her infuriated husband at hearing what has happened to her fathers company.

Jaques was yelling impotently about how "The animals should be glad they even _have_ jobs!"

Everyone else suddenly realised why that barrier seperating the Schnees from everyone else was there. They _really_ wanted to hit Jaques right about now.

 **Weiss begins getting angry again as Ruby chuckles at her expense, "Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" The heiress gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.**

 **Ruby yells to the storming Weiss, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" she sighs before turning to Blake "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." she sees Blake walking off as well, then falls to the ground on her back depressed, "Welcome to Beacon..." she remains on the ground until a shadow comes over her.**

 **Jaune walks over holding out his hand, "Hey... I'm Jaune."**

 **Ruby takes his hand and pulls herself up, "Ruby, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"**

"I think that boy is my son." Amelia says.

"Why do you think that?" asks Stavros, speakingup for the first time.

"He looks like my husband with my colouring."

* * *

 **Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking.**

 **Jaune was speaking to Ruby, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"**

 **Ruby was laughing as she responded, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."**

Team STRQ begins laughing at the title.

 **"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"**

The rest of the room begins to laugh or chuckle alongside team STRQ.

 **"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" The cloaked girl responded.**

 **"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"**

"Sure they do kid." Qrow says, while the girls in the room all look sceptically at the screen.

 **"Do they?" Ruby asked sceptically.**

 **"They will!" Jaune responds in a panic, "Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."**

 **Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls between the two, "So... I got this thing!" she says as she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.**

 **Jaune backpedals awy from the blade, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"**

 **"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"**

 **"A-wha...?" Jaune asks with a look of confusion.**

Qrow and Summer both blanked out for a moment, Qrow in a fantasy about that scythe, and Summer mentally putting together blueprints for that weapon. their partner both sigh at the, very familiar, scene in front of them.

Meanwhile, Amelia was looking _just_ as confused as her son.

 **Ruby cocks it while smiling and says, "It's also a gun."**

 **"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune says.**

 **"So what've you got?" the reaper asks enthusiastically.**

 **"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune flounders for a moment before he unsheathes a blade "I got this sword!"**

 **"Ooooohh!"**

 **"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" he gets his scabbard and raises his arm as the metal expands into his shield.**

"Oh!" Amelia gasps, "That's Crocea Mors, my great-grandfathers sword."

Summer gave the sword an appraising look before nodding in acceptance, not that it really meant anything.

 **"So, what do they do?" Ruby asks as she touches the shield.**

 **Jaune fumbles with the shield for a moment as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before puts it back on his arm and finally shrinking it down and placing it on his belt, before responding, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."**

 **"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks.**

 **"Yeah, it does..." Jaune responds degectedly.**

The hunters all laugh at that statemen, to them that was entertaining.

 **Ruby speaks up while giggling, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."**

 **"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune asks incredulously.**

 **"Of course!" Ruby responds, "All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"**

 **"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answered**

 **"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs, "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."**

Summer sighed in agreement with her daughter, while the other hunters, sans Ozpin, didn't seem to care all that much. They were more along the lines of; if it kills grimm, it works.

 **Jaune sheathes his sword, "Yeah, the classics..."**

 **Ruby continues moving again as she speaks, "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"**

 **"Eh, why not?" Jaune asks while walking beside her, "My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"**

 **"Hmm." Ruby looks around before asking, "Hey, where are we going?"**

Many people face palm at this statement. How do you not realise where you are going when you are trying to find the orientation. Better question, why doesn't beacon put _signs_ or something?

A question to bring up with Ozpin later.

 **"Oh, I don't know! I was following you," as the scene fades to black his words continue, "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"**

 **Ruby's laughing voice is heard, "That's a 'no'."**

 **The Screen blacks out for a moment before transitioning** **to a view of Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.**

 **"Ruby!" the blonde calls, waving at her sister, "Over here! I saved you a spot!**

 **Ruby starts to head over to her sister after saying to Jaune, "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"**

 **"Hey, wait!" he calls after her before sighing, "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" he moves off screen to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hip as she watches him walk away.**

"Behind you." Amelia tries to tell her son.

Meanwhile Stavros is looking at Pyrrha with a look of surprise, apparently he had not actually expected to see his child in these visions.

 **Once Ruby joins her, with arms crossed and a look of irritation on her face, Yang asks, "How's your first day going, little sister?"**

 **"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby responded in irritation.**

 **"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.**

 **"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school!" Ruby says in irritation, "And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"**

 **"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked with a broad smile.**

 **Ruby scoffs at her sister and begins speaking as the camera pans around to reveal Weiss behind her, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"**

 **"You!"**

 **Ruby quickly jumps into her sister's arms in a panic at the sound of Weiss' voice, "Oh, God, it's happening again!"**

"That is a very Summer reaction." Raven said, with Tai and Qrow nodding in agreement before they see the Look, that Summer was giving the two, getting them to quiet down.

Raven is one of the only people immue to the Look that Summer has. Much to the hooded girls annoyance.

 **"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"**

 **Yang looked at her sister in shock, "Oh, my God, you really exploded..."**

 **"It was an accident." Ruby protested as she got out of her sisters arms and turned to Weiss, "It was an accident!" she reiterated as Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to her.**

Josephine looked at the pamphlet in shock, she had jokingly proposed such a pamphlet at one point but he didn't think that it would ever be actually _made._

 **"What's this?"**

 **Weiss begins listing off policies to a clueless and confused Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."**

 **"Uuhhh...?"**

Many of the viewers stared at the screen in confusion, even the Schnees barely caught what Weiss had said.

Summer blinked few times before she rubbed her head and decided to just move on from trying to understand that before she gave herself a headache.

 **"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asks.**

 **"Absolutely?" Ruby responds hesitantly.**

 **Weiss hands the pamphlet to Ruby as she says, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."**

 **Yang attempts to find a middle ground for the two, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"**

 **Ruby puts the pamphlet away as she speaks, "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" she holds out her hand as she clears her throat and tries to properly introduce herself, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"**

Near everyone looked at the screen with incredulous looks, this girl need to learn how to interact with people better if she thought that school shopping was a good bonding activity.

 **Weiss fakes enthusiasm as she responds, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" she points at Jaune, in the background, who picks up on the mention.**

 **"Wow, really?!" Ruby asks.**

 **Weiss gives Ruby death look before responding, "No."**

 **The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.**

 **"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He continues his speech even as the students whisper among themselves, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."**

The non-hunters all look at Ozpin with a look that questioned his sanity on their faces, while the hunters in the room all sighed in exasperation. Clearly Ozpin had not changed all that much in the years between now and these visions.

They were actually somewhat saddened by this.

 **As Ozpin leaves, Glynda steps up to speak at the microphone, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."**

 **"He seemed kind of... off." Yang said.**

 **Ruby agreed with her sister, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."**

 **Jaune, oblivious to the conversation, approaches Weiss from the side, "I'm a natural blond, you know!"**

 **Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation.**

* * *

 **The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.**

 **"It's like a big slumber party!" The blonde says as she lands.**

 **Ruby responds without looking up, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."**

"Of course I wouldn't!" Taiyang proclaimed. Meanwhile both Summer and Raven were looking at him like he was insane. He sadly missed these looks and continued to act like a buffoon for a few minutes longer before Raven quieted him down with a simple, "Shut up Tai."

 **"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... until Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waves to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention back to Ruby, "What's that?"**

 **"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby replied, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."**

 **"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang teased, beforea pillow is launched into her face to silence her.**

 **"Shut up!" Ruby said, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"**

 **"What about Jaune?" Yang asks, "He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!**

 **Ruby rolls onto her back as she responds, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..."**

"That girl needs more confidence," Amelia said, "Hopefully she'll get some soon."

Summer was happy that someone else was caring about her future daughter.

 **Yang tries to cheer up her sister, "There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" she promptly gets hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, right to the face.**

 **"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang tells her sister in a serious tone.**

 **The two sisters notice a candle being lit nearby, and Blake is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.**

 **"That girl..."**

 **"You know her?" Yang asked.**

 **"Not really." Ruby said, "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."**

 **"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.**

 **"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby cries.**

Summer, Raven and Qrow all sigh, this girl is certainly Tai's daughter all right. The amount of times he has done something similar to them is so far beyond counting at this point, it's not even funny.

 **Blake looks over the top of her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go.**

 **"Hel-looooo!" Yang sings, "I believe you two may know each other?"**

 **"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake asks.**

"Great wy to be remembered." Qrow couldn't help but snark.

 **"Uh, yeah!" Ruby replied, "My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." she trails off as she smiles, embarrassed, "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."**

 **Blake is back to reading her book as she responds, "Okay."**

 **"What are you doing?" Yang whispers to Ruby.**

 **"I don't know - help me!" Ruby whispers back as she goes back to smiling.**

"She really needs to learn some social skills." Glynda said, while Ozpin just smiled, he liked seeing children act like children.

 **"So... What's your name?" Yang asks the black haired girl.**

 **Said girl sighs as she's distracted from her book yet again, "Blake."**

 **"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"**

 **"Thanks!" Blake responds, clearly getting irritated.**

 **"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang says, clearly floundering.**

 **"Right..." Blake says as she returns to her book.**

 **"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asks as Ruby laughs uncomfortably.**

"She's trying to force it a little too hard," Summer said, "It's nice that she's trying but she won't get anywhere anytime soon."

 **"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake says in hope the sisters will take the hint as they stand there, "That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang still don't take the hint, "As soon as you leave!" Blake has clearly given up on subtlety.**

 **"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang tells Ruby.**

The Belladonnas bristle at this comment even as they are telling themselves that she may not mean anything rude by it.

 **Ruby ignores her sister to ask Blake, "What's it about?"**

 **"Huh?" Blake asks in surprise.**

 **"Your book." Ruby clarified, "Does it have a name?"**

 **"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake says.**

Raven perks up at the sound of that, it sounded like something she might like. Qrow looked at his sister and instantly knew that either he or Tai, or both, were going to be dragged around as pack mulesby the girls for a shopping trip, mostly ummer shopping while Raven looks for anything interesting. Including that book now.

 **"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang says sarcastically.**

 **"I love books." Ruby said, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"**

 **"And why is that?" Blake asks while laughing, "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"**

 **"Well, I'm hoping we all will." Ruby says, "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"**

 **"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blake says before her smile turns into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."**

 **"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby says with absolute belief.**

Summer smiled at the vision, Ruby followed a viewpoint very similar to her own. Fight to help people, not for your own gain or to hurt anyone. Raven rolled her eyes but kept silent, she may not personally follow that belief, but Summer did, and she wasn't going to insult Summers beliefs. At least, not out loud.

 **"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang says ruining the atmosphere and lifting Ruby into the air.**

 **"Cut it out!" Ruby cries while kicking out, before the hug evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.**

 **Blake laughs slightly at the scene, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"**

 **Weiss storms into the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg cutting off what Blake was about to say, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"**

"That is a very good point," Glynda said sternly, "They themselves should be asleep already."

Taiyang and Qrow didn't see what was wrong but most of the females in the room agreed with Glynda, they should be asleep, along with everyone else.

 **Weiss and Yang spot each other and simultaniously cry out, "Oh, not you again!"**

 **"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby says.**

 **"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss exclaims.**

 **"I was always on your side!"**

 **"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?" Yang asks, "She's only trying to be nice!"**

 **"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss states.**

 **Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the scene in black.**

"Well this was an interesting vision," Ozpin said, "We leaned much about the young miss Rose and her sister, we also met miss Arc's son."

Amelia smiled at the mention of her son, and Summer seemed to have enjoyed seeing herr daughter. Josephine Schnee, on the other hand was frowning again. She still could not understand why her daughter acted the way she did. Josephine hoped that future visions would give her the knowledge about her daughters past.

Once the viewers stopped speaking amongst themselves the wall shimmered, and the next vision began to play.

* * *

 **Once again I apologise for how long this took, I feel like this chapter is a bit lackluster, but maybe it's just me. Let me know please!**

 **I have a bit of an announcement to make. Once I complete this next writing cycle (Which is now up on my profile) I will be pausing work on my main stories for a small while to write some extra stories that I can have ready so I can release something Semi-regularly. The extra stuff, will most likely be some romancy stories I have been wanting to write, and maybe Bandicoot Potters. To clarify, I will write the chapters for RWBY Drive and Miraculous Souls before I do the extra work. The break likely won't be very long but i thought my readers would like to know.**

 **Anyway, please Read and Review! I'll see you all in the next chapter of RWBY Drive.**


	10. Volume 1: The First Step

**I'M BACK!**

 **I am truly sorry this took so long to get out but I started college this year and it is a major drain on your ability to write, so I don't honestly know how frequently I'll be able to write. I will still be putting any time I can into it but updates are probably going to be even more infrequent for now.**

 **Anyway I will stop rambling and let you read the chapter.**

 **I Don't own RWBY.**

* * *

Many of the people in the room were excited to see what was going to happen, several of them were hoping to see their children in action or even just see their children at all. Several of the Hunters in the room chuckled at this as the vision began to play.

 **The image fades in to a character's eyes wearily opening and closing before they wake up fully and seeing an orange haired girl fill their view.**

 **"Wake up, lazy butt!" the girl says before she dashes off to the side.**

Raven looked over at her sometimes overly hyper partner, "Is it possible that you are related to her as well?"

Summer gave her sarcastic friend a look that clearly called her an absolute idiot. This triggered a non-verbal argument which, to anyone who wasn't them, looked like they were just staring at each other. Qrow and Taiyang spared them a glance for a single moment before returning their focus to the vision, these quiet conversations rarely lasted long.

 **A pink eyed Mistralian boy gets up with a groan as the girl hounds him.**

At the sight of the boy An Ren gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her husband patted her on the shoulder with a smal smile on his face, neither of the Rens felt the need to announce how they felt, but most of the people in the room could tell just by how they reacted that the boy was likely their child.

 **"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" the girl sings at her friend as she jumps around.**

 **The boy sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while his friend continues to talk.**

 **"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"**

"Does Beacon have shared washrooms?" Amelia couldn't help but ask.

Ozpin shook his head as the Beacon students began to laugh, "No, there is an area off of the ballroom that is really just a bunch of sinks and mirrors," at the looks of confusion from the people in the room, he elaborates, "We have things layed out that way so that people who don't need the washroom for anything other than brushing their teeth or hair can while those who need to do more can use the proper washrooms."

The confused people let out an "Ah," and return to the vision, the students from Beacon still laughing slightly from Amelias question.

 **The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. The girl is brushing her hair and still chattering while the boy is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.**

 **"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"**

Raven was staring at the vision with wariness, "That boy has a lot of patience to be able to put up with her for so long."

"Or he is just used to her after so many years," her twin threw in his thoughts on the matter.

Raven nodded after a moment, that did sound plausible.

 **The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, the non-stop talker having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.**

 **"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" the girl says this through the pancake in her mouth before she slurps it up, "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."**

"Plus, if he allowed anyone to bribe him he will have to do all his paperwork by himself for a few weeks," Glynda said in response to the visions statement. Ozpins face went completely white when he heard this.

Seeing this made the people in the room wonder exactly how much paperwork he had, and a few of them almost asked that question...almost.

Though this statement did succeed at getting a semi-normal reaction out of Mr. Schnee, it was only him reaching to rub at his wrist, but it was something. He immediately returned to mumbling under his breath though so no one particularly cared.

 **The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, the boy loading his guns and the girl still talking.**

 **"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"**

At this point even _Summer_ was wondering if the girl was ever going to stop talking, though she still had to ask, "What do sloths even sound like?"

Everyone that heard the question stopped for a moment to think before shrugging or shaking their head in confusion, nobody could give her an answer on that.

"Nobody knows, okay, got it."

 **"Nora?" the boy finally replies**

 **"Yes, Ren?" she responds.**

Hearing this confirmed that the boy was the Mistralian couples child, this knowledge made the female of the couple grab her husband in a tight hug which, if the blue tint on his face was any indication, was beginning to suffocate him despite his clear happiness on the same fact. Thankfully his wife let go before he passed out.

 **Ren sheathes his weapons in his sleeves as he says, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."**

 **Nora thinks about this statement for a moment before responding, "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"**

 **"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren says as he** **smiles and shuts his locker.**

 **"Not 'together-together...'" she giggles.**

Everyone in the room wondered why she felt the need to specify that.

Summer thought that she might actually care for him like that, but until she saw more proof, she would keep that thought to herself. Unknown to her, Amelia had a nearly identical thought to her own.

 **Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby and Yang as they are busy readying themselves.**

 **Ruby notices them walk by while standing at her locker, "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?"**

 **"Oh, who knows?" Yang responds, "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!**

 **"Yep!" she replies to her sister, "No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." she strokes her scythe and sighs happily as she says this.**

Team STRQ gave their leader a look when they saw Rubys extremely introverted actions. The white cloaked Rose gave a nervous giggle at her teammates reactions to this, she was almost as bad as her future daughter when it came to preferring almost _anything else_ over dealing with most people.

She just wished that trait hadn't passed on to her child.

 **"Well, remember, Ruby," Yang says, "you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."**

 **"Ugh, you sound like Dad!" Ruby sighs in frustration as she shoves her weapon back into the locker, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"**

"Okay, while I kind of agree with her on that first point," Summer said before she could get another look from her team, "That second part makes no sense to me."

"Well, she is only 15 Ms. Rose," Ozpin responded, "It's completely possible that it makes complete sense to her, the fact that she seems to be _extremely_ introverted probably doesn't help matters at all."

Summer simply sighed in response.

 **"But what about when we form teams?" the blonde asks her sister, who suddenly becomes nervous.**

 **"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."**

 **Yang bringing her hair around her shoulder and strokes it as she says, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"**

"She is trying to force an introvert to interact with people she doesn't know, that will totally work," said Raven sarcastically.

"While I wouldn't have phrased it that way, I must agree with Ms. Branwen," Professor Ozpin said, "Trying to force someone who shies away from people to interact with other people isn't a good way to help them with social skills."

 **"My dear sister Yang," Ruby begins, getting up in her sisters face, "are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"**

Qrow was staring at the vision in shock, "Is Summers daughter _guilt tripping_ her sister?"

Summer gave an evil smile with a gleam shining in her eye. The other members of team STRQ wondered if their leader ever intentionally guilt tripped _them_.

 **"What? No! Of course I do!" Yang responds in a panic, "I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"**

 **"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'!" Ruby responds in an irritated tone of voice, "That's absolutely-"**

 **"Ridiculous!" Jaune cuts her off as he suddenly walks in between the sisters, holding a map, presumably of the locker room, and looking lost, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"**

Team STRQ began to laugh at the poor blondes confusion as Amelia looked worried for her child.

 **Jaune passes Weiss and Pyrrha as they ready themselves at their lockers.**

 **"So, Pyrrha," Weiss said, "have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"**

 **"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." the crimsonette answers, "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."**

 **"Well..." the heiress begins, "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."**

 **Pyrrha replies to this statement enthusiastically, "Well, that sounds grand!"**

 **"Great!"** **The background disappears into a thundercloud after Weiss says this as adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head.**

 _ **"This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"**_

Josephine looked at her daughter in shock of her apparent attitude, she wanted to partner up with the girl simply because she was strong? She thought she would have kept her husband from instilling his lust for power into her other daughter.

Many of the Hunters looked annoyed at this line of thought as well. Making plans to try to team up was almost expected, but usually those arrangements were between people who knew how to work together. Deciding to partner up with someone for popularity was just wrong to them.

Ozpin simply sighed, having seen far too many of these attempts over his tenure as headmaster.

 **Jaune steps between the scheming Weiss and Pyrrha, who has a look on her face that says she can tell what is going through the heiress' head. He interrupts the girls train of thought with a quite bad pickup line, "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."**

 **"You again?" Weiss asks the blonde irritably.**

 **Pyrrha quickly moves herself into the blondes line of sight, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"**

"Well, at least she has manners," Amelia said, happy that the red-head was at least being polite to her son.

Stavros spoke up for the first time in a while, "If this girl is my daughter, and I think she is, then I would have made sure that she had a good sense of manners."

 **"Yeah, yeah." Jaune pushes Pyrrha to the side and continues talking to Weiss, while posing slightly, "So, Weiss," he says, "I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."**

 **Weiss is visibly annoyed, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"**

 **"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!" Jaune said, trying to be charming, "So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" he asks the heiress, getting a little closer to her while doing so. Weiss turns her head away from him as Pyrrha speaks up, getting Jaunes attention.**

 **"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"**

 **"You don't say." Jaune says, cutting her off as he moves closer to the red-haired girl, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."**

Stavros felt the sudden urge to kill the blonde on screen.

Amelia almost burst out laughing at the overprotective look on the face of the red-haired parent, it reminded her of her own husband when their eldest daughter got her first crush. Though she wasn't fully approving of her sons overly flirtatious actions.

 **Weiss quickly gets between the two, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she asks the blonde, while indicating Pyrrha with her hand.**

 **He replies in a flirtatious tone of voice, "Not in the slightest, snow angel."**

 **Weiss once again indicates the red-head behind her, "This is Pyrrha."**

 **Said person waves, "Hello again!"**

 **"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"**

 **Jaune shrugged at this statement, "** **Never heard of it."**

"Is this child actually from a hunter school?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"He must be if he actually got into beacon, right Professor?" Summer asked in response.

Goodwitch shook her head, "He could have applied from outside of a hunter school, if so then the headmaster," here the professor levelled a glare at Ozpin, "saw something in the boys transcripts that he liked."

People in the room looked at Ozpin, who was conveniently not looking at anyone else in the room.

 **"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!" Weiss says with a scoff, "A new record!"**

 **Jaune shows his cluelessness by asking, "The what?"**

 **Weiss loses her temper at Jaune and begins waving her arms rapidly in anger, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"**

 **Jaune gasps at this, "That's you?!" he asks Pyrrha as the design of the cereal box in question is shown with Pyrrha's smiling face on it, "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"**

Raven facepalmed in exasperation as Summer held her head in her hands, "How stupid can someone possibly get!"

Summer sighed at her partners outburst but said nothing. There was really nothing that could be said that didn't sound like a bad excuse for why the blonde didn't know some obvious things.

Amelia wanted to jump to her sons defence, but she couldn't think of any defence that the black wearing huntress would actually listen to.

 **"Yeah," Pyrrha said, "it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."**

 **"So," Weiss says appearing as the box image falls apart behind Pyrrha, "after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"**

 **Jaune hangs his head, "I guess not... Sorry..."**

 **"Actually, Jaune," Pyrrha said, getting the blondes attention, "I think you'd make a great leader!"**

 **Jaune immediately brightens up again, "D'oh, stop it!"**

Amelia smiled at seeing someone willing to encourage her son.

 **"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss interjects, "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"**

Amelias smile immediately disappeared at this, and deepened into a frown when shee saw Mr. Schnee nodding in agreement with this. She also saw the female of the Schnee couple glare at her husband, clearly there was a difference in opinion between the two Schnees.

 **"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick!" Jaune leans in near to Weiss, "Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"**

 **Weiss quickly backs up, "All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"**

 **Jaune looks back just in time to see a spear strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen, with the sound of the spear imbedding in something heard shortly after.**

 **Pyrrha calls out to Jaune, "I'm sorry!"**

"Welll, at least she apologized," Amelia sighed, she then noticed that the hunters in the group didn't have much of a reaction to the spear throw.

Taiyang saw her questioning look and decided to answer her unvoiced question, "Beacon is a combat school, if you can't deal with things like that, you probably shouldn't be there."

Amelia got slightly nervous for her child at the sight of the other hunters nodding in ageement with the blonde hunters explanation.

 **An announcement plays on the intercom system in Professor Goodwitchs voice, "** **Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."**

 **Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the side of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear from the boys hood and dropping Jaune to the ground.**

 **As Pyrrha passes him she said, "It was nice meeting you!"**

 **Jaune slumps against the locker and lets out a dishearted "Likewise..." to the athlete.**

Qrow snickers at how sad the blonde looks before Summer glares at him from around his twin. He quickly stops laughing at the boys misfortune.

 **As Yang and Ruby approach the despondent boy the elder of the two girls asks, "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"**

 **"I don't understand." Jaune said, "My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" he accepts Ruby's offered hand and she helps to lift him back up to his feet.**

 **"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang advised him.**

Amelia sighs, "That advice sounds very much like something my husband would have told our child."

The other women in the room are just laughing at the fact that the boy thought confidence was the only thing girls look for.

 **"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby says as she** **leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.**

"Why is she supporting him?" Qrow asked, "He isn't actually hurt."

"Hey," Taiyang interjected, "A blow to self-esteem is a totally legit injury!"

His idealism was quickly shut down by a loud "No it's not!" from the other members of his team.

 **The scene switches to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students, some of whom are unseen, are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch with her tablet.**

 **Ozpin begins to speak, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."**

 **Glynda takes over the speech for a moment, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."**

 **Ruby groans, "What? Ohhh..."**

 **Ozpin picks up the speech where Professor Goodwitch dropped it "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."**

 **Ruby groans again at hearing this.**

Raven smirked at her partner, "Two groans at the thought of working with people she doesn't know, your daughter inherited quite a few of your traits."

Sumer covered her face with her hands to hide her blush, feeling embarrassed that her introversion was inherited so strongly by her daughter.

 **"That being said," Ozpin continues, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."**

 **Ruby gains a shocked expression as the world seems to crack like glass and fall apart as she lets out a loud "Whaaaat?!"**

The room burst into laughter at this image, even Summer gave a small giggle at the look of shock on her daughters face. Summer saw both Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch with small smiles showing that they were also entertained by thhe red-cloaked girls reaction.

 **Nora turns to Ren, "See? I told you-!"**

 **Ozpin continues, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continues to speak as the image pans to show the size of the forest, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."**

 **Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly at this statement.**

Amelia started to panic when she heard what Ozpin said, especially since all of the hunters were nodding in agreement.

 **Ozpin quickly covers the rest of the speech, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"**

 **Jaune raises his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"**

 **Ozpin ignores him, "Good! Now, take your positions."**

"Why are you just ignoring him?" Amelia asks the headmaster.

Ozpin looks at the blonde parent, "I am likely not answering him because he should alreay have any necessary knowlege from the speech I gave."

"He might also just find the poor boys confusion entertaining," Glynda interjected quickly.

The fact that Ozpin wasn't looking at anyone told the room that Professor Goodwitch was completely correct about the headmaster enjoying himself at Jaunes expence.

 **Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.**

 **"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune says as the tile under Weiss rises up into a springboard, rocketing her into the air and over the forest, Jaune doesn't notice this as he continues to talk to Ozpin, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"**

 **"No." Ozpin says in a matter of fact tone, "You will be falling."**

 **Jaune fails to notice more students being thrown, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"**

The hunters adopt a look of worry for the blonde boy at hearing that. Save for Raven, who had a completely bored expression like she had already written him off.

 **"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'" Ozpin seems to be barely paying attention to his questions.**

 **Jaune fails to see an excited Nora and Ren getting launched by their platforms, "Uh-huh... Yeah."**

 **On her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.**

 **"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaunes question is cut off as he is sent flying, his question turning into a yell.**

Amelia gasped at the sight of her son being sent flying, while team STRQ simply gave Ozpin a look, which changed into a glare when they saw him smiling.

The headmaster enjoyed sending his students flying a little _too_ much.

 **The scene follows him to show the students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink before the scene goes black.**

 **The vision returns to an overhead view of Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.**

 **"Birdie, no!"**

"Birdie, no!" Summer cried out at the same time as her daughter.

She quickly gave a glare to her laughing teammates, which silenced the two boys but Raven simply kept laughing.

Professor Ozpin smiled slightly at the shared reaction between mother and daughter, it was always refreshing to see how similar a parent and child could be when you know the parent from a younger age.

 **Ruby fires off a few rounds from her weapon to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.**

 **Weiss, armed with her rapier, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.**

Josephine smiled at the sight of her daughter utilising their families power to accomplish something of worth, even if this was only the beginning of her journey.

 **Ren descends, with Nora briefly being seen while falling past him, and flips over in the air, aligning himself to use StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground. He brushes off his clothes before looking up to see a blonde blur by the name of Yang fly overhead.**

 **"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!"**

 **Yang is soaring over the treetops, using her gauntlets and their shots to push herself further and further north through the air, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.**

 **Yang lets out a "Nailed it!" as she runs off farther into the forest.**

Taiyang looked like he was mentally scoring the blonde girls landing, to him it was a perfect ten landing. Something he himself would do.

His team also realised this second part and seemed to fall into a moment of sadness that there would one day be a person who caused just as much trouble as the T in team STRQ.

 **Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees with her shield in front of her, and lands on a branch. She immediately shifts her blade into a rifle and looks through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha quickly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a short moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.**

 **Jaune's "Thank you!" can be heard in the distance**

 **Pyrrha waves in the direction of the blonde, "I'm sorry!"**

"Does she ever stop apologizing?" Raven asked confusedly.

Summer looked at her partner, "Apologizing isn't necessarily a bad thing, Raven."

"It is still unnecessary for her to continuously apologize."

Everyone in the room watched Summer and Raven devolve into an argument, which the male half of their team ignored. The two were different enough that they got into these kinds of arguments almost daily, they never argue about anything truly important though.

 **In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.**

 ** _"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find..."_ Ruby quickly changes from thinking to speaking out loud, "Yang! Yaaaang!" she shouts. She begins to think again as images of her partnered with others show above her head in a rough, doodley artstyle, _"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though."_ The images change from Jaune helping her up, to them laughing, then to Jaune being eaten by beowolves. She continues thinking, _"Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!"_ The iamges show Blake sitting with a smile, to her surrounded by books, then to her inching away from a babbling Ruby before the cloaked girl shakes her head to clear it. _"Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..."_**

Those in the room had a sudden sense of foreboding as to who the girl was going be partnered with.

Qrow held his head in his hands, it seemed that both Roses attracted people who operated on entirely different rules from themselves.

 **Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.**

 **Ruby follows her slightly before stopping, "Wait! Where are you going?!" she kicks the ground dejectedly, "We're supposed to be teammates..."**

"Walking away won't help," Ozpin said, "We keep an eye on the cameras for cases like this."

The hunters looked surprised at this, they didn't think the staff cared overly much about that.

 **Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief just before she hears a voice above her.**

 **Jaune is shown struggling to free himself from Pyrrhas spear, which is once again piercing through his hood, "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"**

 **Weiss sees as he gives up trying to pull it out. He looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave and laugh. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.**

Qrow deadpanned, "Well, she seems to be high maintenece."

Josephine would have liked to defend her daughter from the male twin, but he was (unfortunately) correct about his assumption. Her daughter did seem to be _very_ high maintenence.

 **Weiss passes by Ruby and pulls on her hood, "By no means does this make us friends."**

 **Ruby is overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes by her hood, "You came back!"**

Summer smiled at her daughters joy at having the Schnee girl come back, her daughter clearly looked on the bright side of everything.

Raven shook her head at the optimistic attitude of the Rose family.

 **Jaune sees the scene and begins waving his arms to get attention, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"**

 **"Jaune?" said boy looks down at to see the girl whose spear is holding him to the tree, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"**

 **Jaune crosses his arms, "Very funny..." he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.**

Amelia sighed, "Aw, their so cute together!"

Stavros' recent overprotective streak acted up at this statement, though he did restain himself. He could see, based on the twinkle in her eye, that the blonde womans comment had been equal parts total truth and an attempt to make him uncomfortable.

Amelia pouted at seeing that her trick didn't work.

 **The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.**

 **"What's the hurry?" Ruby asks the heiress.**

 **Weiss responds irritably, "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" the heiress is startled by the sudden appearance of a smiling Ruby, "What the...?"**

 **Ruby looks incredily peppy, "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"**

Several of the civilians in the room jumped at the sudden appearance of the red-cloaked girl.

It also startled Taiyang, "Holy crap, how did she do that?"

His teammates stared at him, and Qrow asked, "Do you not remember the very first vision we saw? The girls semblance is speed."

Taiyang slowly began to blush as he realised that he had forgotten that for a moment. Qrow chuckled at his partners embarrassment.

 **Weiss looks behind her, slightly amazed, "When did...?"**

 **"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby wraps an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!'" the younger girl says this last part somewhat mousily.**

"She... sounds kind of desperate for friends." Qrow said, wierded out.

Summer shook her head, "She is trying to make a better impression on the girl after their first meeting. She isn't doing it very well, but she is trying."

Qrow shrugged his shoulders, despite her introverted nature Summer understands people better than he does.

 **Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.**

 **"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss calls out to Ruby, though she hears only noises from the bushes. "Ruby?" the forest darkens around the heiress, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen behind her, "Ruby...?"**

"And she just ditched her partner," Summer sighed, "She really isn't doing well at making Weiss like her.

Qrow just began to cackle at Summers despondent face.

 **The scene begins to revolve around Weiss, showing multiple pairs of red eyes staring at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around and she spots a large, jagged beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.**

 **Weiss calls out to her partner, "Ruby!"**

 **The beowolf roars as the scene goes black.**

"Well," Summer said, "Ignoring the ominous end note, this was quite the nice vision. We saw more of our future children, and we get to see some of their combat abilities."

Many of the people in the room smiled at the thought of their children. The Belladonnas were slightly sad that Blake had not shown up in this vision. Josephine for her part had a worried look on her face, her daughter was being attacked by grimm at the end of the vision, after all.

When the room calmed down the wall shimmered and began playing the next vision.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER EQUIVALENT HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE!**

 **As I said in the A/N at the top, I am a college student now so I will be having less time to work on my writing once my winter break ends. I am going to be trying to get a writing cycle done before I go back, but the next Generation STRQ chapter might not be for a while.**

 **It feels like the chapter fell in qualty around the middle of the chapter, let me know if you guys agree with me, and any mistakes I might have made.**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
